


Day 13 - Coffee

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [13]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmamn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Three-Sentence Ficlet, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Sometimes you just can't stay awake.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 4





	Day 13 - Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I got to today's prompt, realised I had no idea what to write for it, and messaged my friend in a panic to ask for some extra direction. She hasn't seen Pacific Rim, but nobody else was active and she rose to the occasion admirably. Thank you, friend!

There is coffee all over the floor, and over the man slumped over the desk in their home study, but mercifully not on the laptop propped open in front of him. Both Newt and Hermann are prone to getting so absorbed in a project that they forget to sleep, but Newt is the first of the pair to fall asleep mid-sip of coffee (or mid-gulp, knowing Newt.) 

Hermann smiles fondly, saves his progress for him on the book he's trying to write (the stated goal being to use his new knowledge of bioengineering to write the next great science fiction epic), and moves to wake his husband.


End file.
